There's Nothing
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: Jaejoong kesal pada Yunho karena lirik Keep Your Head Down-nya DBSK..and then..? :: My first YunJae :: RnR pliss?


**There's Nothing**

By

**Arisa Adachi**

a.k.a

**U-Know Boo**

Pairing :: YunJae

Casts :: Y2J2C (Yunho, Yoochun, Jaejoong, Junsu and Changmin)

Disclaimer :: DBSK/TVXQ milik SMEnt. JYJ nggak tahu punya siapa *ada yang tahu?*

Warning :: BOYxBOY, OOC, typo(s)

…

Malam itu begitu dingin. Seoul seolah mengeluarkan seluruh hawa dinginnya yang mengakibatkan seluruh penduduk ibukota Korea Selatan mengenakan jaket tebal demi menjaga suhu tubuh mereka tetap hangat.

Demikian pula halnya dengan tiga orang namja yang tengah berjalan pada trotoar. Jaket tebal, topi rajutan, syal dan masker mereka kenakan demi menjaga kehangatan suhu tubuh. Namun tidak hanya itu, pakaian sedemikian tebal yang mereka kenakan juga ditujukan untuk melindungi mereka dari fans.

Well, ketiga namja itu tidak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu. Mantan personil DBSK yang kini membentuk boyband sendiri yang diberi nama JYJ.

"Hyaaaaa~ dinginnyaaaa~" gumam Junsu dengan suara melengkingnya. Namja imut berbalik dan menatap Jaejoong yang berjalan di belakang mereka sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya, "hyung, sampai di dorm nanti buatkan aku cokelat panas ya?"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dari layar ponsel dan tersenyum pada Junsu, "ne" jawabnya singkat.

"Hyung sedang apa?" tanya Yoochun yang berjalan di samping Junsu.

"Hemm, aku sedang berusaha menghubungi Yunho. Tapi kok tidak diangkat-angkat ya?" ujarnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir merahnya.

Ini adalah rahasia. Sebenarnya sudah hampir tiga tahun ini Jaejoong dan Yunho menjalin hubungan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Yang mengetahui ini hanya Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin. Dan meskipun kini mereka terpecah menjadi dua bagian, baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mau mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Mereka sepakat untuk menjalin hubungan jarak jauh. Hanya saling bertelepon dan mengirim pesanlah yang dapat mereka lakukan untuk menyalurkan rasa rindu.

Hanya saja beberapa hari ini entah kenapa Yunho susah sekali dihubungi. Pernah Jaejoong berusaha menghubungi Yunho melalui nomor Changmin. Tapi magnae itu mengatakan kalau Yunho sedang sibuk jadinya tidak bisa dihubungi.

Dan Jaejoong tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Sebagai orang yang pernah berada di grup DBSK, Jaejoong sangat mengerti bagaimana sibuknya leader mereka itu.

"Ah, itu 'kan MV terbaru DBSK!" teriak Junsu dengan suara melengkingnya sambil menunjuk pada etalase sebuah toko televise.

Dengan cepat namja imut itu menarik tangan Yoochun menuju etalase televise itu yang kelihatan cukup ramai dipadati oleh yeojya yang tentu saja karena ingin melihat MV DBSK yang baru-baru ini keluar.

Jaejoong turut mengejar kedua dongsaeng-nya yang tengah berlari menuju etalase toko itu. Junsu memang sudah pernah memberi tahunya tentang MV terbaru DBSK, hanya saja hingga sekarang Jaejoong belum pernah melihatnya maupun mendengar lagunya.

Namja cantik itu kini berdiri dibelakang kerumunan yeojya yang tengah menyaksikan MV itu. Sementara Junsu dan Yoochun kelihatannya berada di tengah kerumunan itu. Dan kelihatannya MV itu juga baru dimulai.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat bagian awal MV itu. Dengan aksinya di atas lantai berpasir, Yunho terlihat begitu tampan dan manly. Yah, Changmin juga keren sih, tapi tetap saja lebih keren Yunho. *author :: setuju!*

"Hyaaa… Yunho keren banget!" ujar seorang yeojya yang berada di depan Jaejoong.

"Andaikan Yunho itu namja chingu-ku" balas teman yeojya itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum mencibir pada yeojya itu, 'hihihi, maaf saja ya, tapi Yunho itu punyaku' batinnya.

Dan seketika senyumannya menghilang dari wajahnya dan berganti dengan wajah super merah ketika MV itu menampilkan sosok Yunho di latar yang penuh dengan api. Suara bass Yunho juga secara tidak langsung memperparah blushing pada wajah cantik itu. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. Yunho begitu keren dan manly, dan dia bersyukur karena namja tampan itu adalah miliknya sepenuhnya.

**(modu kkunnaboryotta) nan shijakdo an hae bwannunde**

**(Everything ended (I even hadn't started))**

**(Heojyo boryotta) nan iyu jocha mot dutgo**

**((We broke up), I couldn't even hear the reason)**

Dua baris lirik pada lagu itu sukses menghapus senyum pada wajah cantik itu. Begitu pula dengan wajahnya yang tadi memerah, berganti dengan wajah tegang dan terkejut.

**Neon jeongmal yeepeujiman neomu dareun neoui sogi nan neomu duryeowo**

**(You are really pretty, but I'm so scared because your soul is so different) **

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mata besarnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

'Kenapa kau bicara begitu Yunho…?'

**(wae?) nal geureoke swipge tteonanni**

**((Why?) did you leave me so easily?)**

**(wae?) naega swiwo boyeotdeon goni**

**((Why?) did you see me as someone easy?)**

Junsu dan Yoochun berpandangan dengan tatapan horror. Tiba-tiba saja mereka ingat tentang pesan Yunho yang isinya : 'Tolong jangan sampai My BooJae melihat MV 'Keep Your Head Down', aku tidak mau dia salah paham'

'gluk'

Junsu dan Yoochun menelan ludah bersamaan. Cepat-cepat mereka menoleh kebelakang. Dan betapa terkejutnya dua dongsaeng itu ketika melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong basah bersimbah air mata.

"J-jae hyung…" bisik Junsu terbata-bata.

"Ini gara-gara kau, Su!" bisik Yoochun ketus.

"mwo? Kok gara-gara aku?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau bukan kau yang menarikku kemari, Jae hyung juga tidak akan ikut kemari 'kan?"

Junsu hanya menatap kesal pada Yoochun, lalu secepat kilat ia dan Yoochun keluar dari kerumunan itu dan menarik Jaejoong.

…

Junsu dan Yoochun hanya bisa berdiri terpaku menatap hyung cantik mereka yang kini menangis sesenggukan.

"K-kenapa Yunho bicara begitu… aku.. hiks, hiks"

"h-hyung, itu 'kan Cuma lirik lagu. Jangan diambil hati dong" bujuk Yoochun.

Jaejoong masih menangis sesenggukan, kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya, "kita ke dorm DBSK sekarang!" ujarnya tegas.

Yoochun dan Junsu langsung berpandangan. Mereka pasti kena marah Yunho setelah ini.

…

"Aiish, Changmin! Kalau makan jangan berantakan begini dong!" omel Yunho ketika melihat begitu banyak sampah bungkus makanan di sekitar sofa.

"Iya, hyung, nanti kubereskan" jawab Changmin asal sambil terus memakan keripik kentangnya dengan pandangan yang terus tertuju ke televise.

Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Leader cakep itu lalu duduk di samping Changmin dan membentangkan majalah dihadapannya.

'ting tong'

Suara bel terdengar. Namun kedua namja yang tengah duduk di sofa terlihat masih santai dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

'ting tong' suara bel lagi.

"Changmin…" tegur Yunho sementara matanya masih asyik ke majalah.

"nae hyung?"

"Buka pintunya"

"Hm…"

Hening sejenak.

'ting tong' suara bel kembali terdengar.

"Aish, Changmin tidak bisakah kau buka pintunya?"

"Kenapa tidak hyung saja?" balas sang magnae cuek. Kelihatannya namja tinggi itu terlalu focus dengan film-nya.

Melihat itu Yunho meraih remote televise dan tanpa segan-segan menekan tombol off pada remote itu.

"Ya hyung!" pekik Changmin kesal.

"Buka sana pintunya"

Changmin memajukan bibirnya kesal. Rasanya malas sekali membuka pintu padahal jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Lagipula siapa juga yang bertamu malam-malam begini?

Aiiish… benar-benar merepotkan.

Dengan langkah malas-malasan namja bersuara tinggi itu berjalan ke arah pintu depan dan membuka pintu itu.

Mata Changmin membulat senang ketika melihat siapa yang datang, "hyungdeul!"

"Mana Yunho!" suara dingin dan tegas milik Jaejoong dengan sukses menghapus senyuman dari wajah Changmin.

Namja itu menatap heran pada dua hyungnya yang berdiri dibelakang Jaejoong.

"Ya Shim Changmin! Aku tanya padamu, mana Yunho?"

Changmin meminggirkan badannya dan tanpa sungkan-sungkan namja cantik itu langsung masuk diikuti Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Jae hyung kenapa?" Tanya Changmin ke Yoochun.

Yoochun menatap Changmin dengan pandangan kosong, "dia lihat…"

"Lihat? Lihat apa?"

"MV Keep Your Head Down" sambung Junsu pelan.

"Mwo?" Changmin menepuk jidatnya. Semoga saja setelah ini hyung bersuara bass-nya itu selamat dari amukan Jung Jaejoong.

"Siapa yang dat-" Yunho memutar kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati Jaejoong berdiri di belakangnya. Segera saja Yunho lompat dari sofanya dan memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Aigooo~ aku rindu sekali padamu, Boo"

Jaejoong tidak membalas pelukan Yunho, dia hanya menatap kesal pada kekasihnya itu.

"Ne, kau kesini kenapa tidak bilang-bilang? 'Kan aku bisa menjemputmu" ujar Yunho lagi. Namun tak lama namja itu melepas pelukannya ketika merasakan Boo-nya hanya diam sedari tadi.

"Boo?" Yunho heran menatap wajah cantik itu yang kini terlihat marah. Mata besarnya menatap Yunho tajam dan bibir merahnya mengerucut sebal, "Boo, kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho lagi sambil mengelus pipi Jaejoong lembut.

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dari Jaejoong dan mendapati ketiga dongsaengnya berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Yunho ke Changmin tanpa suara(?).

"Jae hyung lihat MV terbaru kita hyung" jawab Changmin yang juga tanpa suara(?).

"Mwo?" Yunho membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Segera saja dia melancarkan deathglare terbaiknya ke Junsu dan Yoochun dan sukses membat YooSu couple berlindung ke balik tubuh jangkung Changmin.

"Boo…" Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya menggenggam bahu Jaejoong erat.

Jaejoong masih menatap tajam ke Yunho, namun detik berikutnya mata besar nan cantik itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Y-yunnie jahaaaat~" rengek Jaejoong. Sementara satu persatu butiran air matanya mulai membasahi pipi putihnya.

Yunho kelabakan. Dia paling tidak bisa mengendalikan Jaejoong yang sudah menangis begini.

"B-boo, dengar…"

"P-padahal hiks… aku sayang Yunnie… hiks… t-tapi ternyata Yun-yunnie membencikuuuuu~"

"D-dengarkan aku dulu Boo…" Yunho mulai mengeratkan genggamannya pada bahu Jaejoong, "itu hanya lirik lagu, oke? Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata besarnya yang berair, "t-tapi… akhir-akhir ini Yunnie tidak bisa dihubungi…" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir merahnya, membuat Yunho harus menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak melahap namja cantik itu sekarang juga.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk, Boo… mengertilah…"

Jaejoong masih menatap Yunho dengan pandangan meneliti, "benar? Yunnie masih sayang padaku 'kan?"

Yunho tersenyum sambil mengangguk, kalau Jaejoong sudah berhenti menangis maka akan menjadi lebih mudah baginya untuk membujuk kekasihnya itu, "tentu saja, selamanya aku akan terus menyayangi BooJae-ku ini" gumamnya sambil menarik pinggang Jaejoong, "tidak mungkin 'kan aku membencimu, hm?" gumamnya lagi ini. Kali ini menerapkan semua ajaran gombal yang dipelajarinya dari Yoochun sang playboy.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu, "k-kalau begitu maafkan aku yang sudah memarahi Yunnie seenaknya"

Yunho memasang senyum gombalnya, yang ini juga dipelajari dari Yoochun. Dengan telunjuknya dia mengangkat dagu Jaejoong, "ne, gwaenchanayo, kalau kau cemburu begini, berarti kau sayang padaku 'kan?"

"Aku 'kan memang sayang pada Yunnie dari dulu!"

Yunho hanya tersenyum. Perlahan ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Jaejoong disertai kepalanya yang juga mulai mendekat ke wajah cantik Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mengerti sinyal-sinyal yang diberikan Yunho memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Sementara Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin yang berada dibelakang mereka sedari tadi hanya memutar bola mata kesal.

"Ayo pergi dari sini sebelum kita menyaksikan adegan 17 tahun keatas" gumam Yoochun sambil melangkah meninggalkan dorm yang kini dipenuhi adegan-adegan yang tidak pantas ditonton oleh anak kecil.

…**end…**

a/n :: hyaaaaa~~~ my first YunJae... akhirnya dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada saia berhasil menyelesaikan fict abal-abal ini.

Ffn ini terinspirasi dari MV Keep Your Head Down-nya DBSK yang entah kenapa liriknya kayaknya ditujukan ke JYJ…

Ne. mohon di ripiu ya readers… and kalo ada author yang baca ffn ini, saia rikues YunJae-nya yaaaa~~~~?

Akhir kata… RIPIUUUUU (^.^) PLISSSSSSSSS?


End file.
